The Call
by csicrazii
Summary: In the process of editing.Tradgey strikes the lab when something happens to Warrick and Nick, what will they do to get them back? Warning: Character Death.
1. Default Chapter

**Title**: The Call

**Summary:** Tragedy strikes the lab when something happens to Warrick and Nick**Disclaimer:** Last time I checked I didn't own them. Let me check again…nope, still don't own them. If I did…

**Author's Note:** Many thanks to Josh Kaine who helped me with this story! Thanks dude!

**Feedback:** Yes please! If its good tell me, if you thought is sucked beyond belief, tell me!

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Call**_

_**Chapter One**_

When he first got the call he couldn't believe it was true 'There's no way this can be true! Warrick can't be dead!' was all he could think. He found the team in the break room. It felt like time had frozen when told them. No one moved a muscle. Catherine was the one to start time up again by running to the ladies room to keep anyone from seeing her cry. She paced back and forth in the restroom hoping no one would come in and see her like this. All she could think of was how many times he had helped her with Lindsey, with Eddie, with everything. How could anyone think of doing such a thing? But the more troubling question was why? She went into one of the stalls sure that it wouldn't be long before someone came in.

"Cath, you in here?" It was Sara

'Great!' Catherine thought 'Sara's gonna ask if I wanna talk about it and then she'll tell me how everyone feels the same way as me, well they don't!'

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Catherine didn't want to talk to anyone especially Sara. She knew they wouldn't understand. None of them felt the way she did, no one else had cared about Warrick as much as her. "We all feel the same way you do."

'No you don't!' Catherine wanted to scream it but decided that if she was quiet, maybe Sara would give up quicker.

"Listen Catherine, I know this is hard for you, its hard for all of us…" Catherine drown he out and she went back to thinking about Warrick. He was so sweet, how could anyone think of harming him? Why?

After a few moments Sara's voice snapped her back to reality "We all loved him and cared about him, and I want to find out who did this to him as much as you do…"

'No you don't!" Catherine tried so hard to keep her thoughts contained inside her head 'Warrick was…' she felt tears run down her face.

"Grissoms gonna let us work on his case" Sara continued "But you have to put your feelings aside, just for now."

She heard Sara leave and slowly emerged from the stall. When she looked in the mirror and saw her puffy red eyes she realized how much she had been crying.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Man who would do something like this?" Nick asked.

"As soon as Catherine and Sara come back we'll head to the scene." Grissom said as Sara walked into the room.

"I don't know if she'll be able to handle it." Sara told Grissom

"I can handle it!" Catherine announced entering the room "Let's go. Were not getting anything done sitting around here."

When they got to the Warrick's house they grabbed their kits and headed inside. They did everything they could to put their feelings aside when they saw their friend laying on the floor.

"I'll take the perimeter." Catherine didn't want to look at one of her friends like this.

"Go help her Nick." Ordered Grissom

'Great! Now they think I'm incapable of processing a scene alone!' She thought as she walked out of the house.

Grissom sighed noticing how angry he had made Catherine. He didn't want to get on anyone's nerves right now, that's the last thing they needed.

Sara walked over to Warrick and did everything she could to keep herself from crying 'No! Not now! You can't let them see you cry!' she thought as she pushed back the tears and started processing. She closed her eyes as if it would all be gone when she opened them again, but no such luck.

Outside Catherine and Nick worked in silence. Nick found footprints below one of the windows; someone had been watching Warrick. He shook his head amazed someone could do this. Now he wanted to catch the person who caused them all so much pain more than anything.

Nick pulled into the parking lot grabbed the evidence and headed for the door.

"Stop! Don't move. Remove your gun, pager, and cell phone. Keep the evidence and walk backwards." a deep voice said from behind. Nick heard a gun being loaded so he took off his cell phone, pager, gun, and started to walk backwards. A gun was shoved into his back, he was blindfolded and pushed into a car.

'Why is it always me?' He asked himself

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where is Nick with that evidence?" Everyone could tell Catherine was getting mad by the tone in her voice.

"He'll be here, don't worry." Sara re-assured her.

Just then Sara's phone rang "Sidle."

Catherine watched as Sara's face went pale. She hung up the phone and stood there in shock.

"Well?" Catherine's voice broke the silence.

"They have him Catherine. They have Nick!" Sara said still in shock "They say if we want him back alive we have to drop the case and never bring it up again."

The two girls ran as fast as they could to Grissom's office. Without even knocking Catherine threw open the door and Grissom looked at the two women in front of him. Sara and Catherine were doing everything they could to hold back their tears, but it didn't seem to be helping much.

"Gil, they have Nick."

He stared at the two girls in disbelief.

"They say if we want him back we have to drop the case and never bring it up again." By now Sara and Catherine had let themselves cry.

"This cant be happening." Grissom said as he put his head in his hands.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Sara asked trying to stop her tears.

There was a silence as they thought about it then Catherine yelled "THE CAMERA!" causing both Sara and Grissom to jump. "There's a camera in the front of the building!"

Grissom and Sara ran after her trying hard to catch up.

"I need to see the tape from the camera out front." Catherine ordered the security guard "Starting at 9 p.m."

Sara and Grissom came into the room as the tape started. They all watched in horror as they saw their blind folded friend being shoved into a black sports car by two men wearing masks.

"Pause it!" Grissom yelled, "Zoom in and check for plates!"

* * *

please review:0) 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously**_

"_Pause it!" Grissom ordered "Zoom in and check for plates!"_

_**Gil Grissoms Point of View**_

"Nothing." I heard Sara say as we stared at the spot on the car where the plates should have been.

"I'm gonna go outside and see if there's anything to collect."

None of us were surprised when we found out the plates had been removed from the car. Anyone capable of kidnapping a CSI would be smart enough to remove his or her license plates. When Sara left the room I walked over to where Catherine was standing.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. As soon as the words left my mouth I knew it was about the dumbest question I have ever asked.

"Am I okay!" She yelled at me "We just lost Warrick, Nick was just kidnapped and you're asking me if I'm okay!"

I hated to do this, we needed as much help as we could get on this case but I did it anyway

"Maybe you should go home. Get some rest."

"No way! I want to find the guy who did this!"

"Cath, you're to involved in this. I'm taking you off the case."

She just stood there staring at me. I have to admit, I was a little afraid that she would try to attack me or something. I'm not sure if she was more mad at herself or me.

"Fine" She finally said and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sara Sidles Point of View**_

When I saw that there were no license plates, I felt that the chances of us finding Nick were slim to none, so I figured I had to do something, and looking for evidence outside seemed like the only thing I could do. When I walked out of the room I heard Grissom ask Catherine if she was okay, which was about the stupidest question I have ever heard him ask. When I got outside I took out my flashlight, got on my hands and knees and started looking for anything I could find. When I was looking for tire tracks I saw Catherine get into her car and drive away. I promised myself that I wouldn't let it show if the case got to me, the last thing I needed was to be kicked off this case. A few minutes later I found a fingernail on the blacktop, it could have been anyone's, but it was worth collecting since it was all we had. After about five more minutes of looking around I went back inside to tell Grissom what I found and get it to Greg in the lab. I knocked on the door to Grissom's office and when he told me to come in I showed him what I had found. He agreed that it could have been anyone's but told me to get it to Greg anyway. I didn't want to make him angry or anything, but I wanted to know if I was right about Catherine being removed from the case.

"So, is Catherine off the case?" I asked him before I left.

"Yes." It was a simple reply, but that's all any of us ever expect from him. After he answered my question I headed off to the lab.


End file.
